<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forbidden Romance by Notamorningperson88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710674">The Forbidden Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notamorningperson88/pseuds/Notamorningperson88'>Notamorningperson88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, M/M, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notamorningperson88/pseuds/Notamorningperson88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a lonely, depressed prince to the Lucis kingdom meets a lowly peon? Do they become friends? Or possibly more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody, and welcome to my new fic :) I've never written a FFXV fic in my life, but I've been reading a hell of a lot of Promptis fics, so let's see how this goes! Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially on this fic because I'm pretty sure I've done more time researching than I have writing, so if I mess up on any lore or anything, let me know! Comments or kudos are very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Prince Noctis!"</p><p>Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne, lazily opened his eyes, glancing up at the teacher scowling at him.</p><p>"Does my lesson bore the Crown Prince?"</p><p>He felt everyone's eyes on him as he shrugged, uncaring. The teacher scoffed, returning to the front of the classroom muttering something about not being paid enough to deal with insolence. Instead of incurring her wrath again, he leaned against the back of his chair, staring out the side window. What use was algebra when he was soon to be king?</p><p>The teacher resumed her teaching, albeit in a worse mood due to his "insolence," and slowly everyone's attention turned back to the teacher. All except one.</p><p>Behind him, in the only row further in the back of the classroom than his own, was a skinny, freckled-faced boy with unruly blond hair, much like his own. He didn't know his name, not that he really knew any of his classmate's names, but he knew the boy was shy and quiet, ever the outcast Insomnia High School.</p><p>He sneered at the boy, who quickly looked away, trying to mask his embarrassment by shoving his face in his notebook. Rolling his eyes, Noctis crossed his arms and looked ahead. </p><p>
  <em>Damn fangirls.</em>
</p><p>The bell rang, much to the delight of Noctis, who scooped up his bag and scurried out of the classroom before the teacher could catch him. As usual, Ignis was waiting for him outside the front entrance of the school, arms crossed and black shades masking his eyes.</p><p>"Noct," Ignis nodded, opening the back door for him. Noctis didn't respond, instead hopped in the car and throwing his backpack on the seat next to him. Ignis quickly hopped in the drivers' seat, adjusting the rearview mirror to see him more clearly, "How was your day?"</p><p>"Fine." Noct grumbled, staring out the window and watching his fellow Insomnians go about their day. <em>His</em> future subjects.</p><p>"Just fine?" Ignis questioned.</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, "Yes, Iggy, just like every other damn day." He snapped. Noctis could here the rebuke coming from his royal retainer from a mile away before the words even left his mouth.</p><p>"Damn it, Noctis, do you ever stop with attitude!?" Ignis snapped back, anger and frustrations seeping into his voice as he drove, "Every damn day, it's nothing but attitude from you! You're a prince, heir to the kingdom of Lucis, yet you act no better than a spoiled brat."</p><p>
  <em>Prince.</em>
</p><p>He didn't want the title nor the repercussions of being royalty. Sure, he had more money than he would ever need and countless servants at his beck and call, but none of that could ever make up for the fact that he had a dead mom, a dying dad, and a lifetime worth of overwhelming responsibility and above all else, loneliness. All because he was prince.</p><p>Noctis' already bad mood seemed to sink even further as Ignis continued on.</p><p>"I swear, Noctis, I'm starting to understand why you have no friends at school. With an attitude like that, I couldn't bear to be around you either." Ignis ranted, parking in front of Lucian Estates, the grandest apartment building in all of Insomnia. It sat in the middle of the Crown City, giving whoever had the honor of owning the penthouse the privilege of overlooking the rest of the city. It was truly a breathtaking view, and Noctis didn't want to know how much his father had to spend to buy it for him.</p><p>"Then why don't you just quit." Noctis snarled. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he slammed the door of the car, shocking himself if he was completely honest, but he was entirely to angry to care.</p><p>"Noct! Noctis!" Ignis angrily shouted after him, but he continued to stomp up into the building, hopping into the elevator and pressing the top button. The peppy elevator music did little to calm him down, so when the elevator finally reached the top, he threw his backpack aside and angrily made his way to his room.</p><p>He collapsed on his bed, squishing his face onto the pillow and screaming. He screamed until it hurt to do any longer, until his voice was raw and scratchy. He was tired of it. He was tired of all. He was tired of the loneliness, he was tired of being of the outcast at school, he was tired of having the responsibilities of royalty be saddled onto him, he was tired of living with the knowledge that his father was going to die soon, and that he would have to take up that role.</p><p>He rolled over as soon as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes, letting them roll down his cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne, was, oh, so tired.</p>
<hr/><p>"That insufferable, petulant child is going to be the death of me!" Ignis spat as they strolled to the throne room, "Gladio, you should've been there!"</p><p>Gladio smirked at the advisor, "I can practically see the blood vessel in your forehead about to explode. Calm down, Iggy."</p><p>Ignis huffed in annoyance, "I don't know what to do anymore. I love the boy, but his attitude gets worse by the day."</p><p>"I know," The buff man reassured softly, patting him on the shoulder, "But Noct doesn't exactly have a good life, ya know."</p><p>Of course Ignis knew that. The boy was a loner with no friends to think of, spare himself, Gladio, and Lady Lunafreya, and perhaps Iris, if one could count her. He couldn't imagine with amount of pressure he was under being the heir to the throne while also being one of the loneliest kids in Lucis.</p><p>"Gladio, I know that. But that doesn't excuse his wretched behavior."</p><p>Gladio didn't respond at first, but then nodded. The two stopped in front of the lavish doors of the throne room, Crownsguard flank the door, opening it for the retainers and allowing them entrance.</p><p>Ignis and Gladio make their way into the throne room, King Regis, in all his glory, sat atop on the on the golden throne, gazing down at the two men. He raised his arm, saying, "Leave us."</p><p>All the Kingsglaive, with the exception of Clarus Amicitia (King Regis' closest friend and advisor and Gladio's father) shuffled out of the room, the door closing behind them.</p><p>"Ignis, Gladiolus," King Regis spoke, his voice booming in the empty throne room. At once, Ignis bowed low, Gladio following behind him. The old king slowly stood up, gripping his cane for support, and started to hobble down the two staircases leading up the to throne, Clarus right beside him.</p><p>King Regis Lucis Caelum was a hulking figure, his mere presence commanding the utmost reverence and respect. Even so, his body failed him, the Ring of the Lucii draining him of his life force daily. This was evidenced by the golden brace that held his right knee, and the cane he had come to rely on. It was a sad sight to see, especially to watch a good of a man such as King Regis die a slow and painful death far before his time, but such was the fate of royalty.</p><p>Ignis didn't envy the Caelums for having to be burdened with such a fate.</p><p>"You summoned, Your Highness?" Ignis questioned, eyeing the king.</p><p>"Yes, yes. Tell me, how is my son?" King Regis asked, looking at the two men with aching curiosity, "I would ask him myself, but it seems he avoids the Citadel and his royal obligations at all costs."</p><p>Ignis exchanged a look with Gladio, before he said, "I'm afraid, Your Highness, that Prince Noctis isn't well," Upon hearing that, the king's face fell, "He lashes out at us, he isolates himself, he neglects his studies and his responsibilities. I worry for him."</p><p>"Clarus, can you help me sit down?" King Regis asked his Shield softly, receiving a nod. Clarus gently placed his hands on the king's hand and torso, easing him down so he can sit on the steps. King Regis laid his cane down next to him, and looked up, "I know the burden of being a prince all too well, but..." Regis sighed, anguish clearly overtaking him, "I love my son."</p><p>"Of that, we have no doubt." Ignis responded quickly, attempting to assure the saddened king.</p><p>"I tried to give him a good life, shelter away from the responsibility of being royalty. By the gods, I even let him move out when he was 15!" Regis exclaimed, "But nothing seems to help him. He has you and Gladiolus and Lady Lunafreya, so why is he still depressed?"</p><p>"If I may, Your Majesty," Gladio cut in, "Ignis and I, while we love him, are his retainers. We have been obligated since before he could remember to serve him. And Lady Lunafreya... Prince Noctis loves her, but she is hundreds of miles away, captured by the enemy. He's alone, and saddled with the responsibility that comes with being the future king. He can't handle it."</p><p>Regis gave the tattooed man a pained look, "He has to, I'm afraid. I would do anything to spare Noctis of this life, of this fate. But I cannot defy the will of the gods nor forsake the Lucian people. This is his fate, whether he wants it or not. That's why I've tried to give my dear son as much freedom as I could, wanting him to enjoy his life while he could. It seems I failed in that."</p><p>"You did all you could, Reggie." Clarus whispered softly to no avail. The king merely shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I didn't. I wasn't the father I should've been, I allowed him to forsake any and all responsibility, and now hes-" Regis' voice cut out, choking up, "Now he's pushing everyone away, more depressed than he's ever been. Oh, if my Aulea were here..."</p><p>Ignis wasn't sure how to react. He had never seen the king so forlorn, so vulnerable. Gladio hadn't either by the way he chewed on his lip in nervousness.</p><p>King Regis collects himself, holding out his arm for Clarus to help him up, "Ignis, Gladiolus, please stay by my son, as you have. I fear that if he continues down the path he's on, he will self-destruct, taking all of Lucis down with him."</p><p>Gladio and himself both bow, "Of course, Your Majesty. We live to serve Prince Noctis."</p><p>"More than that, however, be his <em>friend</em>," Regis corrected lightly, "The life of a king is a lonely one, but..." Regis glances at Clarus with a smile, "There will always be those who stand by you, even in your darkest hour."</p><p>Clarus offers a smile to the king. Ignis didn't think he had ever seen the King's Shield smile before.</p><p>"You are dismissed, Ignis and Gladiolus. Thank for everything that you do for my son, and thank you for keeping me in the loop," Regis dismissed them with a smile, though it soon formed into a frown, saying with distaste, "I'm afraid I now have to attend a meeting with the Council. Fun."</p><p>Again, Ignis and Gladio bow to the king, before turning on their heels to leave the room.</p><p>"Oh, and one more thing," the king called after them, "Please remind my dear Noctis to read his cosmogony books. I didn't give them to him so they can collect dust in his room."</p><p>That, Ignis noted, would be a tall order.</p>
<hr/><p>Prompto Argentum inserted the key to his apartment, twisting it and opening the door, quickly throwing his backpack onto the kitchen table. It was the same old small apartment he come to every day, in the same impoverished neighborhood, in the same city of Insomnia. His apartment was just simply one big room. The kitchen was off to the left, right next to the front door, and the "living room," if one could even call it that, was on the other side of the of the room. Opposite of the front door was two doors, one that led to his bedroom and one that led to the bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was all he could afford. Well, all his grandfather could afford anyway.</p><p>His face contorted at the thought of him. After the death of his adopted parents (a mugging gone wrong) two years ago, he was pawned off onto his grandfather. To say he was less than enthusiastic to take him in would be an understatement, as he never approved of his daughter and son-in-law's decision to take in a "street orphan," as he put it. So, he threw him out the first night and tossed an envelope at him, saying that he bought an apartment for him to stay in and that he'd mail him money every month to pay for rent.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, there had to have been <em>some</em> kind of law that made it illegal for the man to throw a sixteen-year-old out on the street, but alas, it was far too late to think about now. Prompto tossed his keys alongside his backpack and headed for his room, his body craving the comfort of his blanket draped over his body.</p><p>He peeled his shirt from his body, throwing it in the neglected pile of dirty clothes that he promised himself every day he would wash, but never did. He put it on his mental to-do list for tomorrow, although he doubt he'd get around to it between school, work at the photography store, and plotting to become Prince Noctis' friend... </p><p>
  <em>Oh gods, did I really just think that?</em>
</p><p>Prompto facepalmed, and he could feel the blood rush to his face. If Prince Noctis knew he thought like that about him, he'd end up being thrown in the dungeons below the Citadel. He shivered at the thought.</p><p>He flipped the switch as he entered into the bathroom, bathing himself in dim light. He glanced at himself in the mirror, grimacing at what he saw. He was skinny, there was no denying that. Years of a strict diet and exercise regimen made sure of that but... It felt like it wasn't enough to be deserving of the young prince's friendship. He traced a silver stretch mark that blossomed from the top of his pants to middle of his torso, tears staring to spring in his eyes. He had a lot of them, most on his stomach, some on his thighs, and some near his armpits. He was happy to have lost so much weight, but the scars of that time were a chilling reminder of that dark time in his life, and how much he still had to go before he loved himself. Prompto shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. </p><p>
  <em>Will I ever love myself? Will I ever be good enough to be the friend to the Crown Prince of Lucis?</em>
</p><p>He let out a shaky sigh, turned off the light, and went to his bed, collapsing on it. He pulled the blankets up and over his body, turning over on his side.</p><p>"I will be your friend, Noctis... One that you deserve." Prompto muttered.</p><p>"I promise." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW, I didn't expect to take this long in getting this chapter out. I completely fell in love with this, not gonna lie. I only took so long because I needed to get this chapter right, and I think I did an alright job. Definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, coming in at nearly 8800 words! As always, I hope ya'll enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Noctis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do apologize for the late response, but negotiations with Niflheim have been less than productive. I am attempting to acquire more freedoms for the Tenebraen people and secure some sort of autonomy for my nation, but Niflheim is reluctant to relinquish any control, it seems. Though, I suppose I should be thankful that they haven't attempted to raze my kingdom to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways, how are you, Noctis? Your letters have been getting shorter and shorter, and you seem to be closing yourself off. Have I written something to upset you? Has something happened in Insomnia? I worry for you. You are one of my dearest friends, Noctis, and I only wish to be there for you if you permit me to do so. I will listen to anything you have to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May the grace of the gods forever illuminate your path, my dear Prince Noctis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna</em>
</p><p>Noctis groaned, tossing the red notebook to the side, the sound of the book hitting the floor scaring Umbra, the small dog cowering in fear at the loud crack of sound.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is so damn worried. Why can't they leave me alone?</em>
</p><p>All he wanted was to be left alone. He wanted Gladio to stop the daily training, he wanted Ignis to stop the incessant nagging, he wanted his father to stop dying, he wanted himself to stop...</p><p>Noctis let out a sigh, collapsing on the bed, not bothering to finish his out thought. If he admitted the fact he wanted it himself, even mentally, it would become real, and he couldn't become more of a disappointment to his father than he already was.</p><p>A knock at the door tore him from his thoughts, Ignis peeking his head inside, "I heard a noise, is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, Iggy." He muttered, turning over on his side so he was faced away from the man. He honestly felt bad about his outburst in the car yesterday, but he couldn't bring himself to face Ignis. How do you apologize to your advisor for telling him to quit because you had a tantrum?</p><p>"Please don't forget that your father wants you to read your cosmogony books, Noct. If you are to be king someday, you will need to know them."</p><p><em>If</em>.</p><p>Ignis didn't believe he could do it. Noctis couldn't say he blamed him, he didn't know if he could do it himself, so how could he expect others to believe in him?</p><p>Perhaps he waited too long to respond, as Ignis silently closed the door, going back to whatever he was doing. Probably making lunch. It seemed his stomach liked the thought of lunch, letting out a loud grumble. He heaved himself off the bed with an audible groan, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before petting Umbra and making his way into the kitchen. The smell of chicken instantly filled his nostrils, making him water at the mouth.</p><p>"Up already? It's only 4 in the afternoon," Ignis said dryly, not taking his eyes off the searing chicken in the pan, "I didn't expect you to leave that pigsty of yours until at least 4:30."</p><p>"Gimme a break, Iggy, it's the weekend." Noctis waved him off, taking a seat the island in the middle of the kitchen. Ignis gave him a dirty look over his shoulder.</p><p>"Do you think a king can slack off merely because of it's the weekend?"</p><p>Noctis buried his head in his arms, trying to block out the well-meaning man. He knew Ignis meant well, but gods, did he want to tear the beautiful locks of hair out of his head every time Ignis mentioned the role of king to him.</p><p>He heard Ignis sigh, "I know you don't want to hear it, Noct, but this is reality. You must grow up sometime." He heard Ignis take the chicken off the searing hot pan, placing it onto a plate and pushing it in front of him, "Parmesan crusted chicken served with a side of green beans," Ignis told him, a hint of pride in his voice. He raised his head, being met with two pieces golden brown chicken with green beans on the side. He regarded the green vegetables with a scrunched up face, pushing them off to the side with the knife Ignis had place beside the plate, along with a fork. He quickly dug into the chicken, the flavor bursting inside of his mouth nearly made him moan in ecstasy.</p><p>"Thanks, Iggy," He said, but it came out a garbled mess.</p><p>"Disgusting," Ignis commented lightly, turning around to clean up the counter top he was using to cook, "I swear, Noct, you are the pickiest eater I have ever bad the displeasure of cooking for. Eat the damn green beans before I shove them down your throat myself."</p><p>Noctis simply stuck his tongue out at the man's back.</p><p>"I know what you're doing." Ignis called.</p><p>He couldn't help but gape, "H-how!? You're not even looking at me!"</p><p>Ignis turned around, sparing him a small smirk, "Every advisor has his secrets, Noct," Ignis laid the towel he had used to clean the surface of the countertop clean on the side of the sink, leaning up against it to face him, "Your father wants to meet with you. Niflheim has been gathering their forces at the border of Galahd, and he wants to start bringing you into the loop."</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, shoving another piece of chicken in his mouth. Ignis scrunched up his nose, no doubt disgusted by the young prince's lack of manners. He simply waved dismissively, fork still in hand, and he heard Ignis sigh as he headed towards the elevator, "Don't forget about your training session with Gladio at 5 either. He won't tolerate lateness. Your father will meet with you afterwards."</p><p>He glanced at the clock that hung above the door, the hands signifying it was 4:15. He was sure his eyes were comically wide as he shoved the last pieces of chicken in his mouth, trying as hard as he could to swallow it all while Ignis watched from afar.</p><p>"Hurry, Noctis, it's rush hour. And please don't inhale your food, it's not very becoming of a prince."</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, he finally swallowed his good with an audible gulp and scraped the green beans in the trash (he could hear Ignis nearly burst an aneurism at that), walking over to put the empty plate in the empty sink. He quickly rushed to his room, pulling on loose fitting shirt and shorts (black, of course) and pulled on socks and then shoes. He smiled at the dog, who was nestled in the covers of his bed, before rushing over to Ignis. He stood in the elevator with arms crossed and his foot gently tapping against the polished hardwood floor.</p><p>"Do you have clothes to change into?" His advisor questioned, regarding him with a distasteful look, "I don't think your current attire will..." He paused, presumably searching for the right words, "Cut it when you meet with your father."</p><p>The elevator stopped, its doors opening up so the two can head to the car Ignis had parked in front. "I have clothes in my suite at the Citadel." He answered, making his way to the car and hopping into the back seat, immediately pulling out his phone to pull up King's Knight. Ignis had slipped into the driver's seat, quickly starting up the car and pulling onto the main road.</p><p>Insomnia was a huge city, much bigger than Noctis ever had the opportunity to explore. In his early days, he was cooped up in the Citadel or at school. Now, it was either his apartment, school, or the Citadel.</p><p>The drive went smoothly, if a little quietly, with Noctis staring at the bustling streets of Insomnia the entire ride. It was times like this that he wished he was one of those citizens. Normal peons with no care in the world, just going about their daily lives. He craved normalcy, he craved basicness.</p><p>Ignis reached the Citadel just in time, pulling in front of the building that loomed over the entirety of Insomnia. Shouting out a "thanks," Noctis bolted inside, thanking Shiva that the training room was on the ground floor. He rushed past Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, who merely looked at him with amusement. He finally reached the room where Gladio stood in waiting, bursting through the doors.</p><p>Gladio glanced at the clock on the far wall, saying dryly, "You're late."</p><p>"By one minute!" Noctis protested, but Gladio was insistent on making him run laps to make up for his "lateness." His legs ached and he panted as he slowly came to a stop after running 10 laps around the room, Gladio smirking at him the entire time.</p><p>"You're tired after that?" Gladio laughed, "His Royal Sulkiness should work on his stamina," Noctis shot a particularly nasty glare at the man, who raised in arms in defense, "Next time, kid. Its your lucky day, we're working on firearm training today."</p><p>Firearm training was a disaster, and that was putting it mildly. Gladio tried his best to teach him, even bending down to his eye level to help aim, but it only ended up with Noctis flying back due to recoil and elbowing the hulking man in the ribcage, much to his annoyance. After that, he growled out, "We're done," and stalked off, ending the session 15 minutes only.</p><p>With a shrug, he left the room and headed towards his suite on the upper floor of the Citadel. It resided near the top of the left tower, giving him an amazing view of all of Insomnia's glory. He earned looks of questioning from Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, and royal staff alike, no doubt due to his sweaty and tussled appearance, but they saluted nonetheless, muttering "Prince Noctis" and "Your Highness" as he passed by.</p><p>He finally reached his suite one elevator ride later, quickly taking a shower and putting on the least format-looking formal clothes he could find. He checked himself out in the mirror to see if all was right, and after fixing a rogue strand of hair, he was off to visit his father.</p><p>The king's study was near the throne room, making it easy to access from the king's bedchambers and the throne room. For how the ring saps the users' strength, often times kings couldn't go much farther than beyond that vicinity. Thankfully, though, his father was not at that point yet.</p><p>The throne room was devoid of the Kingsglaive and the Council members that usually sat atop on the raised platforms that lines the side of the room. His father must have dismissed them all for the night, all his responsibilities as king must have been concluded for the day. Reaching the door to the study, he rapped against the door gently, hearing his father's baritone voice call out for him to enter.</p><p>Noctis had never spent much time in the king's study-not many people did-but from what he remembered, it remained unchanged. It was a smaller room with towering boolshelves that went as high as the ceiling. In the middle of the room was the king's desk, where his father sat examining the many documents splayed across the surface. The room gave off a homely vibe unlike the rest of the Citadel, and Noctis liked it.</p><p>As soon as he entered, his father raised his eyes, dropping the paper from his grasp.</p><p>"Noctis, my son!" He gave him a warm smile, beckoning him to sit in the chair opposite of him. Noctis obliged, slinking into the chair. His father's smile dropped slightly when he noticed his blasé attitude, but Noctis didn't care too much. He didn't want to be here, and he certainly wasn't going to hide that fact.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"How's school?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Any new friends?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He saw his dad frown, giving up on his attempt at small talk by finally saying, "Well, I guess we shall get down to business, shall we?"</p><p>Noctis shrugged in response. Could anybody blame him? Politicking about Niflheim wasn't exactly his idea of fun.</p><p>Regis sighed, lacing his fingers in front of him, "Niflheim have been testing the limits of our fragile armistice for some time, but I fear they will reignite the war. They've began encroaching on Galahd, far too close for my liking and certainly too close to the people of Galahd."</p><p>"I thought this armistice stopped any skirmishes or anything." He said. The armistice was created not long after King Mors, his grandfather, scaled back the wall to cover only Insomnia, leaving the rest of Lucis defenseless against not only Niflheim, but the daemons. It was a devastating loss to Lucis, Ignis told him in one of his supplementary courses, one that caused many Lucians to resent Insomnians and the Caelums. With his grandfather's death, his father rose to power, and Niflheim, recognizing that they were at a disadvantage due to King Regis' ascension, proposed an armistice. His father had signed it and the two nations enjoyed a tentative peace, but it didn't stop Niflheim from pushing the boundaries every chance they got. Skirmishes along the border became a normal occurrence, but the Niffs became more brazen every passing day.</p><p>"Yes, for a time," His father explained, stroking his peppered beard, "This armistice was as fragile as a thin layer of ice, Noctis. I've known for quite time that Emperor Aldercapt would not settle for a simple truce with Lucis. He is too vain and prideful to accept such a thing. He devised a plan-a ruse of peace-to play the waiting game, for he knew Lucis couldn't afford to wait."</p><p>"Because of you." Noctis said softly.</p><p>His father nodded, "I grow weaker by the day, and the weaker I become, the more vulnerable Lucis becomes. Aldercapt will enact his plan soon."</p><p>"What does that have to do with me?" Noctis asked.</p><p>The king let out a frustrated sigh, "You are to be king, Noctis. Sooner rather than later, I'm afraid."</p><p>"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked sharply. He didn't want to think about the implications of his father's words.</p><p>"Just that I will die someday, Noctis," His father said softly, his eyes boring into him, "Sooner than the average man, and you must be prepared to-"</p><p>"Can you stop!?" He had had enough, slamming his hand down on the desk and rising to glare down at his father, the chair falling down behind him, "I'm not taking the throne yet!"</p><p>King Regis promptly rose to match his own anger, his eyes flaring dangerously, "At this rate, you'll never take the throne, Noctis."</p><p>The words escaped him before he had a chance to stop.</p><p>"Good! To hell with the throne, and to hell with Lu-"</p><p>Searing pain rippled through him as he was knocked to the ground. The distinct smell of copper filled his nostrils as blood started to drip down his cheek from the wound the Ring of Lucii made. He clutched the bleeding gash as he stared up at his father in horror.</p><p>
  <em>He hit me.</em>
</p><p>His father stared down at him, eyes ablaze with unmatched and unapologetic fury. Finally, he gritted out, his voice low and dangerous, barely masking the anger that threatened to overtake him, "Do not <em>ever</em> repeat those words again. You are to be <em>king</em>. You are to attend every Council meeting, read every report, every document. From now on, you will not neglect your responsibilities. I've let you disappoint Lucis and myself for far too long. That changes today. Do you understand me?"</p><p>Noctis gave him a hard nod, not trusting his voice.</p><p><em>He</em> hit <em>me</em>.</p><p>His father sat back down at his desk, picking up a piece of paper—probably some report on one of the outlying territories—and waved him off, saying, "We're done here."</p><p>He didn't have to repeat himself as Noctis was already on his feet and throwing open the door, running as fast as he could to <em>anywhere</em> but that room. He needed to get out of the Citadel. He was thankful that he didn't come across anyone going to the elevator, but he wasn't as lucky leaving the Citadel's main lobby. Ignis stood just right of the main doors, talking to Clarus and Cor, all three men conversing animatedly.</p><p>Ignis was the first to see him leaving the elevator, calling out, "Your Highness, what happened to your face?" Noctis kept walking, brushing past the three men. He saw out of the corner of his eye Cor and Clarus give him strange, worried looks, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He heard Cor and Clarus exchange words, but he was too busy racing down the steps and into stepping into the Regalia, scooting over to the left-hand seat so that he was behind the driver's seat.</p><p>Ignis slipped into the drivers seat, twisting around to peer at him with worried-filled eyes, "Noct, what happened to you?"</p><p>Noctis crossed his arms and curling into himself, peering out of the window to avoid Ignis' calculating eyes and bringing a hand up to cover the wound which at slowed its bleeding. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man.</p><p>"Noct, talk to me." Ignis' voice grew softer, and he reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. He immediately shrunk away from the touch.</p><p>"Iggy, please, just drive."</p><p>"No, Noct," Ignis said, "Your bleeding for Astral's sake. What happened?"</p><p>"Ignis, I swear if you don't drive, I'll walk back myself." Noctis growled, glaring daggers at the man.</p><p>With a tight lipped frown, Ignis didn't say anything else, instead turning around and putting the car in drive. The car ride was full of awkwardness and tension. He could feel Ignis' eyes on him through the rearview mirror, gauging for a reaction, an emotion, anything. But Noctis didn't give anything. He stared out the window, his mind replaying the scene over and over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>He hit me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My father hit me.</em>
</p><p><em>My father</em> hit <em>me.</em></p><p>
  <em>My father called me a disappointment not just to himself, but to Lucis as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A failure.</em>
</p><p>It seemed the perfect, crystalline façade of an image he had of his father had gone up in flames, never to be seen again. King Regis Lucis Caelum, his father, was no longer the perfect role model he idolized. That childhood fantasy broke when he laid a hand on his son, his words seeping into his subconscious like a deadly poison.</p><p>
  <em>A disappointment.</em>
</p><p>His anger and frustration had reached an all new point, and he balled his fists, his breathing became ragged and heavy. Tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks, and he knew once he started, he wouldn't stop. He was angry. He was seeing red angry. He was infuriated, upset, saddened, heartbroken. He had a myriad of emotions clashing inside him, all fighting for control, and it was ripping him apart.</p><p>The familiar sight of his apartment building came into the view, and Ignis slowly came to a stop. Before his advisor could even say a word, he was opening the door and bolting into the elevator in the lobby.</p><p>The tears finally began to fall as soon as he reached his room. They flowed down his cheeks like rapids in a storm, unrelenting and ruthless. His body quaked in anger; he was angry at his father for hitting him, he was angry at being a Caelum, he was angry at Niflheim for being the enemy of Lucis. He was angry at himself for not being able to be the man his father, Ignis, Gladio, and the Lucian people needed him to be.</p><p>Not caring who heard, he let out a guttural scream, reaching for the first object he could grab, which turned out to be the lamp on his nightstand. He grabbed it, pulling the cord from the outlet, and threw it against the wall, the porcelain glass scattering into tiny, little pieced on the floor. Noctis wasn't done there as he lifted the night stand over his head and threw it onto the ground, the fine wood splintering as it came apart. Hangers from the closet went flying, anything small enough to throw became soaring projectiles whose only mission was to collide with the wall and break, and anything too big to throw was tossed around, lying somewhere in the room that wasn't its normal position.</p><p>The anger and frustration left his body, all of it being exerted on the undeserving furniture in his room. Finally, he collapsed against the frame of his bed, the mattress being strewn across the floor, and buried his head in his arms, sobs racking his body. Tears no longer fell, his eyes having cried all of them out.</p><p>"Why can't I be enough?" He whispered to himself, his voice raw and hoarse.</p><p>He had no idea how long he sat in fetal position against on the floor, but the moon was shining brilliantly at its highest peak. His tears dried up long ago, only dry heaves and hiccups leaving his body. Nobody, not even Ignis, came to check on him.</p><p>Raising his head, he spotted his and Luna's red sylleblossom notebook under shards of glass and wood. Gently, he reached out and grabbed it, shaking the debris off of it and opening it up to the next blank page. Umbra briefly crossed his mind, but the small dog must have taken shelter somewhere else in the apartment, smart enough to recognize the room wasn't quite safe for him.</p><p>He looked around for a pen, and found one tucked under a discarded shirt. He placed the pen to the paper but paused. What was he going to say? His father hit him for basically saying fuck Lucis? That his father called him a disappointment to the nation, to himself?</p><p>He was better off dead.</p><p>The thought filled his head. Dead? Killing himself? Could he do that? Mental images, thoughts, ideas all whirled around in his dead. He could rid himself of the responsibilities and the loneliness that came with being the prince. His father could find someone else to be heir. His father could find a better son. The more he thought about it, the more tempting it became, and the more he persuaded himself to do it.</p><p>He knew was he had to do. With a shaky sigh, he began writing his letter to Luna.</p><p>His final letter.</p><p>The occasional tear slipped from his eyes as he wrote. He couldn't help it, Luna had been the perfect friend and guide to him. She knew what to say at every moment, and had talked him down many a times. He wished she could do so this time, but he knew she couldn't. His mind was made up.</p><p>He finished the letter, setting the pen aside and closing the notebook. He placed the book down, slipping out of the semi-formal clothes he wore and settled for black sweat pants and a black  hoodie. He had the perfect place in mind, and he would need to brave the frigid cold weather to get there.</p><p>He slipped out of his room, careful to avoid the havoc he wrought in his room, down the hallway and into the living room, where Umbra was curled up on the couch. He gave dark dog a couple pets, it looking up at him with wide eyes. He gave the dog a small, sad smile, pushing the notebook into the satchel around his body, "Give this to Luna, please."</p><p>The dog hopped off the couch, strutting over and into the elevator, awaiting Noctis to follow him. He obliged the dog, walking into the elevator and pressing the lobby button, sparing his apartment one last look before the doors slid close, the elevator jolting as it started its descent. Umbra wasn't his usual jovial self, instead resigning himself next to his leg, tail curled around his legs and ears tilted downward. It was as if the dog could sense his plans, and he was silently mourning the incoming loss. Could Messenger dogs do that?</p><p>The elevator finished its descent, the shiny silver doors sliding open to reveal an empty lobby. Umbra nuzzled his hand affectionately, earning him a loving pet on the head before the dog bolted out the double doors of the lobby, disappearing around the corner. He copied the dog's footsteps, peeking out the door to look around. The streets were devoid of any life.</p><p>"For a city that's called the "city that never sleeps," Insomnia sure does die down at night." Noctis mused to himself. Seeing no guards or Kingsglaive, he started to jog down the empty streets. He had a good place in mind where he could go.</p><p>Being on the actual streets felt so... <em>plebian </em>to Noctis, especially now when he was alone. He had never truly walked the busy streets or visited Crown City Mall or done anything a normal citizen does in fear of being mobbed. Instead, he was restricted from going anywhere in public, and if he did, he was followed around by his retinue—usually Ignis and sometimes Gladio—their presence being a nuisance on his shoulder that was impossible to shake off. It's not that he disliked them, they were basically his only friends, but he yearned for me. He yearned for a friend that was honor-bound to him, that chose him for him, not for his title or fame or wealth.</p><p>It was as if he was on auto-pilot. He had been so focused on taking in his surroundings and so consumed with his own thoughts that he didn't realize he had reached the park. His ragged breath came out in in white wisps as he came to a stop. His body heaved and ached, no doubt from the combination of the training session from Gladio mere hours ago and the jog from his apartment to Insomnia Park. He hoped he had shook Ignis and Gladio, who, odds are, have recruited the entirety of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to ransack the city and find him, but he didn't think anybody would find, however.</p><p>Insomnia Park was a massive area, trees, flowers, ponds, and streams consisting of it. In the middle of it, was a small waterfall that led into the deepest pond in the park, which was also his destination. It was a little known location due to the park's sheer size, but many years ago, when his father could traverse freely without the use of a cane or brace, Noctis could remember being brought here, his father pushing him near the pond to see the waterfall. He could remember the droplets that splashed up creating a beautiful rainbow above the pond, truly cementing the image in his mind. It was one of the memories he held dear to his heart, and there wasn't many of those. Now, instead of being a place he remembered fondly, it would become his place of resting.</p><p>He slowly made his way down the stream, eventually reaching the cliff the water led to. The sound of the water gently hitting the surface of the pond slowly began to become louder until he reached the edge of the close. It was soothing to his ears. He spotted rocks that littered the bed of the stream, and an idea sparked in his head. Quickly, he started grabbing the biggest and heaviest rocks, shoving them in his pockets until they bulged unnaturally. He filled them until he couldn't fit anymore, and he walked to the edge. There he was, his pockets filled with rocks, his feet just barely inches away from the edge. His mind flashed to his Ignis, to Gladio, to Luna. He couldn't help but offer a meek prayer to the Astrals, hoping that they take care of his friends.</p><p>He took a half of a step step closer, half of his left foot over the edge. His heart was beating inside his chest, now in his throat. Tears began to cascade down his cheeks, no longer being able to hold them.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore.</em>
</p><p>He lifted his foot, dangling it off the edge, learning forward. Just a little more, and he'd be falling off the precipice and-</p><p>"P-Prince Noctis?"</p><p>Noctis jumped back off the edge, whipping around to see who the voice belonged to. He expected to see a member of the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaive running towards him, intent of dragging him away from his would-be watery grave.</p><p>Instead, he saw the chocobo-haired boy that was in his class. He was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes, his hands clutching a camera to his chest.</p><p>"Get outta here," Noctis snapped, glaring at the boy. Turning back to the edge, he slowly took a step closer.</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" He asked, quirking a brow at him. The boy seemed to cower under the scrutiny of the the prince, but he repeated himself, albeit less confidently, "N-no."</p><p>Noctis frowned, "That's an order, kid, and last time I checked, I outrank you."</p><p>The blond-haired chocobo—dubbed Chocobo in his mind—stepped forward, "I-I know, but I saw you filling your pockets with rocks and you're close to the edge, and I'm just worried."</p><p>He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Worried? It seemed everybody was worried about him. Still, the sentiment didn't go unnoticed, so with a sigh, he asked softly, "What are you doing out here? It's late."</p><p>Chocobo seemed to be taken aback at the question, his face becoming as red as a tomato, "O-oh! I'm- uh- I'm out here to take pictures," He gave him a toothy smile, holding up his camera as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I wanted to get pictures of the moon, and this is one of the best places in Insomnia."</p><p>Noctis couldn't help but give Chocobo a small smile, muttering, "That's nice." He glanced back the pond. It begged for him, calling out to join it down below, and he wanted to. He wanted to so desperately. It crossed his mind to ignore the boy a few feet away from him and jump anyway, although he quickly ruled that plan out. The guy would jump in after him and save him.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing out here? Why are your pockets filled with rocks?"</p><p>The question tore him from his thoughts, and he gave the boy a meek smile, "Rock collecting?"</p><p>Chocobo let out a small laugh, "That's all you got?" He quickly sobered up, his face becoming grave as he took a couple steps forward, "A-are you here to...?"</p><p>The question was left unsaid, but Noctis caught the implication. He wanted to know whether he wanted to kill himself.</p><p>"I..." Noctis trailed off, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>Chocobo stepped forward again, now within arms reach, "It's okay to admit it. I won't tell or anything."</p><p>"What does it matter to you?" He retorted, frowning.</p><p>The chocobo-looking boy stared at him incredulously, "You're a prince! Why wouldn't I try to save you?" He narrowed his eyes, focusing on his face, "What happened to your face?"</p><p>Noctis instinctively covered the wound on his face, hiding it from view. Chocobo frowned, but let it go, instead offering his hand out, saying, "Please, Prince Noctis. Don't do this."</p><p>He looked at the pale hand in front of him, before looking at Chocobo. His looked nothing if not sincere, but he knew better. Everyone wanted Noctis. Not for himself, of course, but for his fame, for his money, for his power. He scowled, shocking the guy, "You just want a prince to be indebted to you."</p><p>Chocobo held out his hands defensively, weakly saying, "N-no, I promise! I just want to help, please!"</p><p>Noctis scoffed, pushing Chocobo back, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. The camera in his hands hit the ground with a loud crunch, breaking into pieces. Chocobo stared wide eyed at the broken camera. He wrung his hands, the guilt slowly pooling in his stomach.</p><p>"F-Fuck, shit, I'm sorry!" He cried, but the boy didn't respond, he just stared at the broken camera.</p><p>
  <em>Good job, Noctis. You fucking broke the camera of the kid who may or may not be trying to help you. What a shit prince you are.</em>
</p><p>Noctis took a step back, his feet right at the ledge of cliff. Chocobo tore his eyes off the shattered camera, looking up at him.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." He whispered.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he let himself fall back, hoping to feel the cool water envelop his body. Unfortunately, that didn't happen, as he felt two hands grab his arm, pulling him forward. He collapsed on the ground, right on top of Chocobo, who groaned at the weight of him. Noctis scrambled off the boy, propping himself up with his forearms as he shouted, "Why the hell would you do that!?"</p><p>"I couldn't let you just drown yourself!" Chocobo answered sharply, glaring him him, "If the king finds out I let his son, the prince, die, he'd have me killed!"</p><p>That, Noctis thought, was a ridiculous notion. One, nobody would find out. Two, his father wouldn't kill anybody, definitely not some kid.</p><p>"You should've." Noctis whispered glumly, laying down to look at the stars. He couldn't even succeed in killing himself.</p><p>
  <em>I'm such a fucking failure.</em>
</p><p>"You can talk to me, y'know," Chocobo whispered, gnawing on his bottom lip. He crawled over next to Noctis, laying down beside him.</p><p>Noctis scoffed, "I hardly know you."</p><p>"You can get to know me." Chocobo retorted, turning his head to look at him. He turned his head also, making eye contact with boy, who smiled wryly at him, "I'm Prompto."</p><p>He stared at the starry eyed boy—Prompto—hesitantly, before muttering out, "Noctis."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Prompto chirped, looking back at the sky. It was truly a beautiful night. The clouds were nonexistent, allowing the moon and stars to brilliantly shine on display for all to see.</p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me? I broke your camera <em>and</em> I tried to kill myself." Noctis frowned, not taking his eyes off the stars. He could vaguely make out the constellation Ramuh, the stars forming the shape of a lightning bolt.</p><p>"I know, but a camera can be replaced. You can't. I can't just stand there and do nothing." Prompto answered simply. Noctis heard the blond boy shiver, and he craned his head to look at him. He was indeed shivering, pulling his arms around his body in a vain attempt to keep himself warm.</p><p>"You're cold."</p><p>Prompto scoffed, "What made you think that?"</p><p>Noctis got up of the ground (which was a little hard due to rocks that were still in his pockets) and offered his hand to Prompto, who took it, "Come to my apartment."</p><p>Prompto recoiled, looking at him, shocked, "W-what? Prince Noctis, it's almost midnight, I've got to get home!"</p><p>Noctis had to shove down the irritation that started to bubble when he heard Prompto refer to his title, "Just Noctis, please. And c'mon, shouldn't my knight in shining armor escort me home? You never know what I might do if I'm left alone." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled slyly, attempting to lighten the mood, albeit in a dark way. Perhaps he just wanted to spend time with his new friend. Who knows.</p><p>Prompto looked away, contemplating the offer for a moment. As Noctis flipped his pockets inside out to get all the rocks out, Prompto looked back at him and asked, "You're not going to let me go home, are you?"</p><p>Noctis chuckled softly, smiling sheepishly, "I just thought we'd kick this whole friendship thing off with a bang, y'know?" His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he said, a blush lightly coating his cheeks, "Oh, I-I mean if you want to be friends, of course! I know you just, like, kinda stopped my suicide attempt and all and that you think I'm fucked up, but-"</p><p>He was cut off by Prompto chuckling at him, which stopped him from rambling and embarrassing himself more than he already had.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, gods, I'm fucking this up so bad.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, fine, I'll escort you to your house," Prompto said finally, "Lead the way, my prince."</p><p>Noctis smiled victoriously, leading Prompto out of the park and onto the dead streets of the Crown City. Noctis sent up a silent prayer to the Astrals because his apartment wasn't too far away. The blond boy quietly shuffled behind him, not making a sound.</p><p>"You can talk, ya know." Noctis said softly, slowing down so the two can walk side-by-side.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I've never been around royalty. I-I don't know what to say." He stuttered, wringing his hands out nervously.</p><p>Noctis couldn't help but roll his eyes, scoffing. "Then don't think of me as royalty. I'm just Noct." He muttered sharply.</p><p>Prompto glanced at him, shock dancing in his ocean eyes, "Y-You make it sound like being the prince is bad."</p><p>"It's not all it's cracked up to be, that's for sure." The loneliness and harsh responsibilities was enough to make anyone depressed, but he thought it'd be best if he didn't delve into deep, dark, and complicated feelings on the first meeting.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Noctis," Prompto started, "I don't see you as the prince, even though it's very intimidating to actually <em>know</em> you're the prince, but you're just Noctis. The same Noctis I've seen all throughout middle and high school but never had the courage to actually talk to."</p><p>Noctis reached out his hand, gently giving Prompto's own a squeeze, "Thank you."</p><p>He felt him tense under his touch, but almost immediately relax. Noctis withdrew his hand, letting it fall to his side as Prompto muttered out, "I-it's no problem."</p><p>"So, you saw me in middle school?" He asked, a small smile stretching across his face. He briefly remembered a chubby blond kid always staring at from behind his embarrassingly bad hiding spot behind a street lamp.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah," Prompto said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks flushed a dark red as he tilted his head downward to avoid his gaze.</p><p>"I remember you," Noctis commented, and Prompto looked at him with a mix of shock and horror, "You would always stare at me behind the lamp post after school."</p><p>Mortification spread across the blonde's freckled face, and he buried his blushing face in his hands. Noctis laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "It's fine, Prompto. It was a little weird, but kind of endearing... In a weird way."</p><p>Prompto groaned, much to Noctis' enjoyment, and shimmied his arm off his shoulders, looking at him, "I just wanted to be friends!" He said hotly, attempting to defend himself, "You always looked sad and alone and I just wanted to be friends."</p><p>Noctis quirked an eyebrow, "So, I'm a charity case?" Prompto growled, throwing his hands up in frustration. Noctis laughed at him, "I'm kidding, Prompto!" Prompto just shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest in mock anger, muttering to himself about being treated horribly for escorting someone home.</p><p>They turned the corner and Noctis saw a visibly angry Ignis standing in front of the Lucian Estates building, one hand with a frighteningly tight grip on his platinum blond hair and another hand holding the phone to his ear. He was barking at whoever was on the other side of the phone—probably Gladio. He spared a sheepish look to Prompto before approaching the man.</p><p>"Gladio, I swear to the Astrals, if I have to call in the Kingslgaive, I'm going to wring his-" Ignis growled out, but he caught sight of him and Prompto approaching. A myriad of emotions ran through his face—relief, joy, frustration—until he finally decided on anger. "Gladio, I found him, he's at the apartment. Get back here. Bye."</p><p>Ignis pocketed his phone before setting his angry sights on him, "Noctis," He began, his voice low and quaking with unadulterated anger, "You best have a superb reason for sneaking out."</p><p>"How did you even know I snuck out?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>"The building has cameras, you inept moron! The Crownsguard assigned to this building notified Gladio and I of your whereabouts. Now, do you care to explain where <em>hell</em> you have been?"</p><p>Noctis sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at the man, "You see, about that... I was-"</p><p>"He was with me!" Prompto interjected, earning the looks of both himself and Ignis, "I asked him to meet me in Insomnia Park."</p><p>Ignis sized the freckled-face boy up, analyzing what seemed like every freckle that decorated his face, every stray hair that was out of place, anything he could glean about the boy, he did. Noctis could tell that his Advisor's harsh stare was starting to make Prompto nervous as he started to fidget with the bands around his wrist. Finally, Ignis asked, "And who, pray tell, are you?"</p><p>"I-I-I'm P-Prompto," Prompto said nervously, "Prompto Argentum."</p><p>"Ignis, lay off of him." Noctis warned, throwing his arm around Prompto's shoulders. The boy seemed to calm down a little at the touch, but the move certainly didn't escape Ignis' attention.</p><p>"Lay off of him?" Ignis echoed, glaring at him, "I don't even know who he is! I am tasked with keeping you safe. How can I do that when you're sneaking out to gods knows where with people who have not been cleared by the Crown?!"</p><p>Noctis pulled Prompto closer to him when Ignis turned his attention back to him. Prompto seemed to shrink under the scrutinizing gaze, almost huddling into his side. Ignis, although still very angry, calmly—as calmly as he could manage at the moment—asked, "Why did you ask the prince to meet you in Insomnia Park?"</p><p>"I-I wanted to take pictures, and I was afraid to go alone." Prompto said slowly, gnawing on the side of his cheek. It was a good lie, he had to admit. Certainly better than anything he could come up with.</p><p>"And where is this camera?" Ignis questioned, "I assume you have a camera if you were going to the park to take pictures."</p><p>Prompto's dropped, "I, um, accidentally tripped and broke it."</p><p>Guilt nipped at him as he remembered the shattered camera. It was a stretch of the truth, yes, but Prompto was genuinely saddened, and that strong of emotion was hard to fake. Ignis seemed satisfied at least as he straightened himself, his usual calm and cool demeanor returning.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Argentum, I apologize that you had to see such a display of anger from me, but our dear prince seems to have a particular talent to make my blood pressure skyrocket," Ignis said dryly, shooting a dirty look at him, "I am Ignis Scientia, royal Advisor to the Crown Prince."</p><p>Prompto cracked a small smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Scientia."</p><p>"Would you like a ride home? It's rather late, and I would hate to make you walk home alone."</p><p>Prompto started to say something, but Noctis beat him to it, "He's staying the night."</p><p>Ignis shot him a deadly glare, "He isn't cleared."</p><p>Noctis shrugged, "Then clear him. C'mon, Prom."</p><p>He escorted Prompto past Ignis-who thankfully didn't follow them or protest more-and led him into the elevator, pressing the top button. The doors slid closed and he blushed, realizing that his arm was still wrapped around Prompto's shoulders. Silently, he withdrew his arm.</p><p>"Thank you," He said softly, meeting Prompto's confused eyes, "For not mentioning tonight."</p><p>Prompto smiled, "Of course, dude. I told you I wouldn't say anything."</p><p>The doors slid open to reveal Noctis' apartment, and he sauntered inside, jumping on the couch. Prompto, however, marveled at spacious room, exclaiming, "This place is huge!"</p><p>Noctis smirked, "Perks of being a prince, my friend."</p><p>Prompto joined him on the couch, gently pushing his legs away so he can sit down, "So, what are we going to do now, Mr. Prince?"</p><p>At that, Noctis let out an audible yawn, "Sleep maybe?"</p><p>Prompto smiled, "Yeah, sleep sounds good. Can I have a pillow and a blanket please?" Noctis shot him a confused look, "For the couch."</p><p>Noctis shook his head and got up, heading to his room, "I have a guest bedroom."</p><p>Prompto followed him down the hall to the last door on the left—right across from his own room—and opened it, letting Prompto see room. It was a dull room, no personalized feel to it.</p><p>"This is perfect, thank you," Prompto muttered beside him. A little bit more shyly, he asked, "Do you have any extra clothes I could borrow?"</p><p>Noctis nodded, turning around to go into his room but was greeted with the chaos he had left his room in. Prompto seemed to have noticed it before he could make up with an excuse, peering over his shoulder to look at the carnage.</p><p>"Dude, what happened?" The blonde boy gaped, "It looks like a behemoth came through here!"</p><p>"Bad day," Noctis muttered, "Stay here, I'll get you something."</p><p>He shuffled through the room while Prompto stayed back at the door, heading over to his closet. There wasn't much inside, having torn most of the shirts and hangers out in his fit of rage, but he found a thin black t-shirt hanging up. He turned to his dresser, which was turned on its side and the drawers in pieces on the floor. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and boxers, shaking off pieces of wood before walking out of the room.</p><p>He handed the clothes to Prompto, meekly saying, "Sorry about the mess. It's been a really rough day."</p><p>Prompto gave him a reassuring smile, which kind of lifted his mood. It was nice to know his new friend—if he could call him that—didn't judge him. Noctis closed the door to his room, beckoning Prompto to follow him into the guest room. He immediately started stripping, ignoring the eyes that were burning holes into his back, until he was down to his black boxers. He sat down on the bed, looking up at Prompto who was staring at his body.</p><p>"Like what you see?" He smirked, watching as Prompto's face burned red.</p><p>"N-no!" He spluttered, trying to regain some—any—sense of composure, "I mean, yes, you look good, but I wasn't staring!"</p><p>Noctis chuckled, which only seemed to make the boy's humiliation grow, "You gonna undress?"</p><p>Prompto's eyes dropped to the clothes in his arms, the redness leaving his face. Prompto's eyes met his own, and hesitantly, the blond started to thumb the top of his pants, pushing them down so they pooled at his feet. Prompto wore black boxers, like he was, but with one key difference: tiny yellow chocobos decorated them. He was glad Prompto was too focused on the hem of his shirt to notice his smile.</p><p>"C-can you turn around?" Prompto asked quietly, his eyes downcast and refusing to meet Noctis'.</p><p>Noctis furrowed his brows, "Why? You don't need to be nervous around me or anything. I promise I won't judge." That didn't seem to help the boy's nerves, and after a moment of silence, Noctis turned around, staring out the window and saying, "I'm turned around."</p><p>He heard Prompto let out a sigh of relief, and soon enough, he was sliding onto the bed next to him, the black t-shirt Noctis gave him draped over his shoulders. It looked slightly too big on his skinny frame. He pulled the blanket over his body, laying down on the bed with Prompto following his lead.</p><p>"I'm sorry for dragging you into my shit, Prompto. It's been a hell of a day." Noctis confessed softly, shifting so he was facing Prompto.</p><p>"It's okay, dude. Everybody has them. It'll take more than a suicide attempt and a messy room to scare me off." Prompto chuckled, and Noctis found himself chuckling along with him.</p><p>"Doss that mean we're friends?" He asked. The thought scared him. His heart swelled at the idea of having a friend that wasn't paid to be around him like Ignis and Gladio was, but he was terrified that he would scare Prompto away. He knew what he was like. He said all the wrong things at all the wrong times, he was socially awkward, he was moody and depressed. He was imperfect and sewn together with flaw upon flaw, but he selfishly craved the presence of a true friend in his life.</p><p>"Yeah," Prompto whispered, and Noctis' heart soared, "Friends."</p><p>"Thank you, Prom." He murmured with as much genuineness he could muster.</p><p>"Prom," Prompto smiled, repeating the nickname as if testing it out for himself. Heat crawled up Noctis' face. He didn't realize he was even calling his newfound friend that.</p><p>"I like it, Noct."</p><p>The way the nickname flowed out of his mouth was heavenly. He knew at that moment that he never wanted the blond to call him anything but Noct from now on.</p><p>Prompto broke him from his thoughts, rolling over so his back was facing him and calling out, "Goodnight, Noct."</p><p>Noctis did the same, and he quickly found himself falling into the depths of sleep.</p><p>"Goodnight, Prom."</p><hr/><p>Umbra burst through the doors of her room, quickly going over to paw at her legs. Luna giggled at the dog, brushing out the last strand of hair then setting the brush on her vanity. She reached down to grab the pawing dog, but soon frowned. Umbra wasn't pawing at her out of excitement or happiness. It was almost as if the tiny dog was doing so out of a sense of urgency. She pulled the notebook out of the satchel around the dog's body, placing it and Umbra on the vanity. The black puppy sat quietly, staring at her.</p><p>"You're unnerving me, Umbra." Luna said softly, giving him a pet. She turned her attention to the sylleblosom-engraved notebook, opening it up to the page she had wrote in. On the page after hers' was Noctis', which took up the whole page due to his large, somewhat messy handwriting. She noticed immediately the dried wet spots on the page, as if Noctis had cried while writing it. She began to read the letter, her worry spiking.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Luna,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to start to start this letter by saying I'm so sorry. You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing. In fact, you have done everything right. Even though you and I are not able to be with each other, you have been a loyal friend, and I can't thank you enough for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm tired, Luna. The life of a reclusive prince is a hard one, and I'm afraid I've weathered it for as long as I could. I tried to be the beacon of strength and resilience and hope that my dad is, but I am not my father. I've known this for a long time, but tonight has made it far too clear for me to ignore. I am nothing but a disappointment to him. To him, to Ignis, to Gladio, to Clarus, to the Lucian people. Hell, I'm sure I'm even disappointing the Astrals right about now for even entertaining this line of thinking. But, Luna, I can't do it anymore. I can't handle the burden of being king, I can't watch my dad die slowly more and more each day, I can't live this life of agonizing solitude any longer. I cannot be what the Lucian people need. I can't be who my father wants me to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope that one day you can forgive me. I love you, Lunafreya. Thank you for making my time on Eos slightly better. Maybe one day I'll see you again, far, far in the future. Please tell my father, if you ever see him, that I love him, and I'm sure he will find a successor that will succeed where I have failed, and perhaps a better son than I.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walk tall, my friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noctis</em>
</p><p>Luna couldn't help the shaky gasp that escaped her as she dropped the book, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Tears burned her eyes, the thought of a world without the King of Kings scared her. Not just that, however, a world without <em>her friend</em> terrified her even more.</p><p>"Shirya!" She shrieked, and the maid came sprinting in the door, eyes wide with concern. The older woman calmed slightly at the sight of her mistress in one piece, but the concern was still evident on her face. Luna gulped, shakily saying, "Please prepare my things. I'm leaving."</p><p>"Where to, my lady?" Shirya questioned.</p><p>"To Insomnia."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>